KATIE
by Bella Lovey
Summary: ONE SHOT Just something I thought up after seeing the episode DARLA and wondered what happened to the baby


Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all

**A/N**: just wondered what happened to the baby that Angel saved in "Darla" This is my first fanfiction, please be kind in your reviews

**Katie**

"No more words. Act " Darla said to Angel.

"I can't" he said. The words just hung there. 'Did I just say that?'

"What do you mean you can't, you wont."

"I can't seem to be what I'm not? I'm sorry"

"You discust me."

With that Angel picked up the child and exited vaia the window. "Oh God what am I gonna do now?" There was no where that he could take this innocent in this country that she would be safe. His only choice kept ringing in his head CARE FOR IT KEEP HER SAFE. Yes that was the only option right now keep the baby safe and get out of China fast before Darla or the others found him. Trouble was that he knew what was in the night in every country in every village. Even if he found a family for the child those that went bump in the night could harm her. But then what was she to him just a human, they live and they die, sometimes by a monster be it human or demon that was the way the world was.

With a soft sigh the baby girl opened her eyes and staired at the vampire. Angel was at a loss or words in that moment she had him body and soul. His duty was clear he would give his life for her if he had to...

Three years later...

A child is awakened from sleep trembling she looks out her window. "Papa! Papa!" A tall handsom man rushes in.

"There ther my luv what is it?"

"I'm scared."

"Of what Katie dear?"

"Bad mens outside"

Fear gripped the man hard for the first time in three years they had been found out.

"Papa will check hush now." Angel stepped outside the house torches were every where.

"We know what you are vampire!" a voice cried "you and your demon spawn!" "Ya!" cried another "kill them!"

Angel spread his hands wide trying to show that he ment no harm to anyone. "Hay now just simmer down a momment, what have I done to you?"

"It doesn't matter your an evil creature and your spawn is evil too! You should die!"

Katie peered around the doorway to see her papa standing in front of those bad men. She heard them say the her and her papa were evil. Papa wasn't evil he loved her took care of her and she loved him.

"Papa!" Katie cried running to him. "You are bad mens" she said to the crowd.

Angel swooped Katie up protectivly. Looking this way and that for some means of escape suddenly he spotted one. In one leap he was over their heads and into the trees. With Katie in his arms and the angry crown on the ground Angel lept from tree to tree then hit the ground running.

They were safe now in a tunnel under the city. Katie slept soundly in Angel's arms but the brooding vamprie could find no rest. Those men had been right about one thing he was an evil thing and he shouldn't exist. Katie on the other hand was an innocent and they were going to kill her without question. Was this the life he wanted for her, running all her life and living without the sun? Angel wanted to give her the whole world not the dark night with the monsters like himself. He tried to resolve to take the child to a place where she would be safe and loved and have a chance at happiness, but just when he resolved to do that Katie would sigh and shift causing Angel to look at her and his resolve would dissapate. He needed her, for some unexplainable reason he couldn't leave her. It was like they were tied in some cosmic was. Angel snorted at the thought "cosmic way," more like cosmic irony that he was a vampire with a soul tourched over his past wrongs and this human child was the one thing holding his sainity in check. Or was she? It was driving him crazy trying to do what was best for her and dealing with the fact that he needed her but he wasn't the best thing for her. He would do what was right for her...but in a few days.

A few day turned into a few weeks, a few weeks turned into years and Katie was a woman before Angel had a chance to blink. "Papa?"

"In here luv."

Katie came into her father's room. There were no windows and it was always dark. Oh Katie knew what her father was he had told her on her tenth birthday when she asked him why they were always moving and why he wouldn't take her on a picknic for her Birthday with all the other children. At first she had been frightened. Katie scolded herself for even thinking anything bad about her father even as he told her the story of her real parents death. All the questions she ever had about their lives had been answered that day she felt no different. Katie still loved her father and he still loved her.

"Papa I think I'm in love."

"Are ya now, and is this boy worthy of you?"

"His name is Thomas Summers the butcher's son, but he loves me and he is going to make something of himself one day I just know it."

"Is he now, but what if he doesn't will you still love this boy if he is just a butcher?"

"Oh papa I would love him if he was a beggar, a king or even a lawyer."

"A lawyer? Now that must be love, I'm happy for you." But as he said this his face fell and his eyes were sad.

"You don't look happy papa."

"You finding someone just means that you don't need me anymore. Your all grown up."

"Oh papa I'll always need you."

"No you wont. If this boy is truely worthy of you, you will need him more than me. I'm not saying that I don't want you to be happy with him or that you have to choose between us. No I'm saying that the time has come for you to leave the nest and start your own life. All I've ever wanted for you was for you to grow up, fall in love and have a family and be happy. I've been weak all these years I've been trying to let you go but I couldn't, now you are doing it for me. It is as it should be. I'll come back now and then to check in on you but the time has come for me to leave."

"No papa you can't! What about my wedding arn't you gonna be at my wedding?" Tears were beginging to flow down Katie's face as the realization that Angel had been trying to leave for some time now. Looking back at the time he told her what he was she could see now that he had wanted her to lash out in fear at him and make it easier for hime to leave.

Angel crossed the room in two strides and held her soothing her just as he had done when she was a little girl.

"There ther luv, it will be all right. I will always love you Katie but I'm a vampire and your a human. It is time foe you to leave the night and step into the beautiful light of day. I can't go with you as much as you want me to. You know that it's true but I will look out for you always luv and now you have another to care for you"

"Oh papa no don't go I need you I always will."

"Shhh now no tears. Dry your eyes and give your papa a kiss good-bye."

"Your going now? No wait a day or two please."

"I've been waiting years, no the time has come." Angel kissed her cheak then left the room before Katie could open her eyes. Three years later. Darla stood in the town square and staired without blinking at the woman in the blue coat. It was that baby she could smell it. That thing that her Angelus chose over her. Without even thinking she lunged fangs barred and killed the woman.

"Oh my God! What have you done to my Katie! Monster! Murder! Help! Help!"

A crowd started to form and Darla ran, her vengance over and now forgoten.

The man in the street held his wife and cried.

"Thomas Summers your son needs you, you can't just shut down?" "Mother please my wife is dead a-and..."

"I know dear but you can't change that now all you can do is look to the future of your son. Liam is gonna need his father."

Out side Angel stepped into the yard it was Katie's birthday and he brought a gift. The voices in the house reached his ears.

"But that woman, she wasn't human and she just attacked and now my Katie is is d-dead."

"Mr. Mathus will know what to do dear. They will bring that thing to justace you'll see dear. Now eat something keep your streangth up."

Outside the window Angel listened to the exchange, Katie had been killed and it was his falt if it wasn't for him, if he had only had the strength to have killed Darla his Katie would still be alive. Angels greef and guilt washed over him and pulled him under. It would be years before he recovered. By a cosmic twist of fate it would be a girl named Buffy Summers that would show him how to love again and set him on his path. The end (or the begining)


End file.
